


Where your heart is

by ChocolaChan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Character, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Frozen Yogurt, M/M, Makeouts, Mikey and Jer are pining hardcore, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pinkberry, Romance, boyf riends — Freeform, meremy, mostly pinkberry, possible angst, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolaChan/pseuds/ChocolaChan
Summary: Brooke and Chloe stop for Pinkberry after school on a Friday, and the gang meets up at Chloe's for a sleepover.





	Where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hopefully my first good fic, pining and fluff ahead.

"Chocolate Swirl and a dollop of strawberry banana smoothie?" Chloe looked back hesitantly at the smaller girl, who looked a bit distracted by the delicious toppings displayed on the checkout counter.

Brooke looked back, grinning. "That sounds good, but you already got to pick last time!" They were making a quick stop at Pinkberry, their favorite frozen yogurt place, before heading over to the sleepover at Chloe's. As Chloe's girlfriend (as she liked to call herself-- they weren't in a relationship), Brooke was allowed to come a couple hours early.

"Let's just say you picked this time." Chloe smirked. Brooke rolled her eyes and elbowed her teasingly in agreement. Chloe handed the boy at the register a wad of cash, and they walked out of the store taking small bites of their matching frozen yogurt cups.

They soon arrived in Chloe's driveway.

They set down their half-eaten frozen yogurt on the kitchen counter, and Chloe texted her mom that she was home safe. Brooke walked around aimlessly, before coming up behind Chloe and resting her head on her back. 

"C'mon, Chlo... Let's hurry up and get set for movie night!" She groaned, playing with the brunette's hair absentmindedly. Chloe's face flushed as she stammered an apology and slipped her phone back into her sequined jean pocket.


End file.
